


Birthday Surprises

by GuileandGall



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A rare occasion draws Reyes Vidal’s loved ones back to Kadara from the reaches of Andromeda.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> SpecReqs2019 fill for @joufancyhuh (we always seem to end up paired, perhaps its because of our shared soft spot for Baeyes and Reydani.

As usual, the sun on Kadara beat down with extreme prejudice. The planet had been experiencing a heat wave that just intensified the smell and the misery. The hermetically sealed habitats of some residents were the only escape.

Reyes Vidal, however, had not been out in it and only knew about it from the reports that popped on his omnitool now and then. His focus was elsewhere. Heat or no heat, the day was a special occasion, not just for the date, but also for the fact that it would bring the loves of his life back under his roof at the same time. And he intended to spoil them, starting with something luxurious and sweet.

He crouched low to the ground and stared into the barely lit space without investigating it more closely. He knew better than to open the door; it would be devastating; it would ruin everything. He had spent the better part of the last hour working on the chocolate souffle his grandmother used to make.

A clatter in the hall dragged his attention away from the delicate creation. The commotion that followed yanked him from his spot near the oven. Certain he recognized the low timbre of the cursing voice beyond the door of his small abode Reyes rushed across the room. As soon as Bain entered, Reyes pounced.

“Where’s the …” Bain started, deep voice booming. His words faded into the other man’s mouth with the deep kiss Reyes planted on him.

He held onto the sides of Bain’s head and lead him deeper into the apartment. “You’re early,” Reyes said, finally pulling away a hair.

Bain’s bag clanged to the floor, and he placed his hands on Vidal’s hips to guide him toward the wall. 

Reyes narrowed his eyes in reply to the noise. “Shh.”

“What?” Bain asked mid-plunge. The shushing sound caught him off guard, halting his forward momentum.

“You’re going to make it fall.” Reyes slipped out of his lover’s embrace and darted across the room.

Massani watched him, brow drawn over his eyes in curiosity. “What are you on about?”

Reyes crouched again, checking the oven, then turning and giving the Kett hunter an incredulous look. “You cannot be serious.” He straightened slowly, once certain that the souffle had not fallen. “Tell me you didn’t forget Maritza’s birthday.”

The smile that crept across the weathered face of the man irritated Reyes. “Of course, not. Even found her a fun new toy,” he said, bending for his bag.

“No. Leave it there. No more noise.”

“Really?” Bain asked, a bit of challenge in his voice as he crossed toward the smuggler. “I’ve never known _you_ to be the quiet type.”

“Don’t you start. If you make her souffle fall, I’ll murder you with my bare hands.”

“Oh, strong words.”

“Don’t test my resolve. You know I can be vicious with the right inspiration.”

Bain just crept forward. “No testing. Just picking up where you left off,” he advised before his hand slipped to the back of Reyes’ neck.

Damnit, if he didn’t melt right into it. Whether it was that dark look in Bain’s eyes or the warmth of his hand, Reyes couldn’t resist, nor could he pinpoint the cause of his comfortable reply. Massani leaned over him, pressing Reyes’ hips against the counter. Reyes opened his mouth when Massani’s mouth crashed against his. They were tangled intricately and thoroughly distracted by the time the door swished open again.

It was the sound of a weighted duffel bag that pulled Reyes out of his kiss-drunk stupor with his first thoughts racing to the delicate, jiggly dessert in the oven.

“Between the two of you, I swear …” his tirade trilled off into Spanish.

Maritza shot Bain a crooked grin. “What is he on about?”

“I think it’s a surprise,” he told her, crossing toward her and pulling her into a tight hug. “If I told you, he’d have to kill me”

She chuckled softly as his arms wrapped around her waist. Like Reyes had, she melted into it and draped her arms over his broad shoulders and dropping a soft kiss near his ear.

Bain pulled her off her feet as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Missed you, _Pathfinder_ ,” he whispered against her skin.

The tickle of his breath and his mouth combined with the firm embrace and the sound of Reyes lecturing the two of them in that trilling accent of his flooded Ryder with a familiar comforting sensation—she was home. Bain set her back on her feet and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. She clung to his jacket, fists tight in the fabric to savor every second.

“Missed you both, too,” she replied, only letting him inch away enough to allow them both to take in a breath. Reyes sneaked in and pressed a kiss to her temple; Maritza turned her head, touched his cheek, and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth.

“Happy Birthday, bollo,” Vidal told her, wearing a soft smile that came over him. Finally, he had them both back in one place again. Time together was easier to come by one on one, for all of them though, these moments were harder to facilitate; and thus, cherished all the more.

Maritza Ryder sighed. “I told you not to go to any trouble.”

Bain’s low chuckle rumbled through her body. “That was futile.”

Reyes considered flashing a scandalized look, but knew it Massani’s claim was accurate. “It wasn’t any trouble,” he insisted, flashing her a smooth grin with his white lie.

“He jumped me, so I wouldn’t make whatever smells so good fall,” Bain told her, slipping around her to stand at her back, like her somehow being between them would stifle Reyes’ annoyance or the jab.

“Fall?” she asked, torn between leaning back against Bain or moving forward to get her arms around Reyes.

“It’s a chocolate souffle,” Reyes explained. “It can be temperamental. My grandmother swore that too much noise would always make them fall.”

“Guess that means we have to behave until after dessert,” she replied.

Reyes chuckled, and inched into her reach. “Only so much,” he cooed.

Mari pulled him into her arms; the two sharing a deep kiss. An instant later, Bain leaned over her shoulder to steal another kiss from their resident baker. She turned her attention to Vidal’s neck. The three of them lost themselves in one another for a time, at least until the timer shrieked through the silence.

Reyes pulled away and the other two gradually followed him across the room toward the oven.

“It smells amazing,” Maritza said.

“I should hope so,” Reyes replied, pulling out the white dish with the puffy tower of chocolate. It jiggled gently as he moved it to a trivet on the table where three bowls were already set and waiting for them all. “Well, come on. It’s best when it’s warm.”

“Just like you,” Bain teased.

“That’s it. None for you,” Reyes warned.

Maritza giggled. “Do I get some?”

“Anything for the birthday girl,” Reyes told her, leaning to her and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Reyes dished her up a bowl and she passed it to Bain.

“Well, at least somebody likes me,” he chided.

With a laugh of his own, Reyes dished a second helping for Maritza and waited for her to take a bite. The approving hum was nothing compared to the almost orgasmic way her eyes rolled back. “This should be illegal.”

Reyes smirked. “Who says it’s not?”


End file.
